


Like Bubbles

by penny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Choking, F/F, Tentacles, Violation, challenge: kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloth tries to eliminate some troublesome memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> For (IJ) kinkfest prompt _Fullmetal Alchemist - Sloth/Winry - tentacles - nightmares and dreamscapes_
> 
> Mild spoilers through episodes 38/39 and 47/48 of the first anime.

The girl's name is Winry Rockbell. Sloth tries to convince herself it's familiar because of the Fullmetal Alchemist's military file. Since Lieutenant-colonel Archer took over Investigations, the Fullmetal Alchemist's file has thickened. No detail -- including where his automail mechanic, one Winry Rockbell, is currently staying in Central -- is too trivial for inclusion.

Sloth considers the house for a moment. The Rockbell girl is staying with a former librarian and former aide in Investigations, Scieszka. Archer's file on her is almost as thick as the one on the Fullmetal Alchemist, so Sloth is not surprised that the house seems too large for one person. The interior, she knows, is filled with books.

There's no movement inside the house. The windows are dark, as are the windows in the neighboring houses. This area of Central is respectable, a working class neighborhood where men rise before the sun to trundle off to factories. They're all in bed now.

Sloth turns liquid and slides under the crack in the front door. The guest room is in the back. She wastes no time, slithering between the narrow path of books lining the hallway.

The Rockbell girl is sprawled out on the bed as if she can fend off the stack of books on either side by taking up as much room as possible. Sloth coalesces above her.

The girl is entirely too familiar. A younger version of her face swims in the back of Sloth's mind. The girl, a black and white puppy, two boys -- the Elric brothers, Sloth knows, and she hates that she knows. She can almost hear their laughter.

The Rockbell girl shifts below her. Sloth reaches down and brushes her cheek. The girl murmurs something and turns into the touch.

It's troublesome, this familiarity. Sloth wants it to go away. If she kills the girl...

Her hand shimmers in the moonlight, splayed out over the girl's face. Her fingers are tendrils, fill the girl's nose, her mouth.

Yes, if she kills her...

The girl chokes, jerks awake, eyes wide and frightened.

A memory surfaces -- the young Rockbell girl, terrified by a display of alchemy -- and Sloth draws back.

The girl coughs up water, takes a shuddering breath. "You," she breathes.

Sloth retreats to a fully translucent form.

"You're their mother."

"No," Sloth says, surging around the girl.

Now she's got the girl pinned to the bed, and Sloth is confused because there are too many memories bubbling through Sloth's mind. Those boys. This girl. And there are feelings associated with those memories, feelings she's not supposed to have.

At least not according to Dante.

The girl tenses, draws breath as if to scream.

Sloth coils a tentacle around her throat. "You'll wake your hostess."

The girl's expression hardens, and she sets her mouth in a grim line.

"Those boys are not my sons." She fills the Rockbell girl's mouth again, still keeping one hand coiled around her throat. The Rockbell girl chokes, and Sloth keeps pushing. There, past the back of the girl's throat, and she makes such wonderful, helpless noises. She can see the bulge of her tentacle, feel it as she tightens the coils around the girl's neck.

The girl's sputtering now, panicking. She claws at Sloth's arm, but the water slides through her fingers, and Sloth keeps squeezing. The girl's face is red now, eyes wide and frightened, and the noises...

Sloth shivers. Yes. This helps. The feelings she's not supposed to have retreat. Those aren't her boys. This girl is not like a daughter to her. If she was...well, a mother doesn't try to kill her children. Or the people important to her children.

The girl starts to weaken. Oh, she's still struggling, and Sloth somehow missed the point where she produced a wrench, but it's an ineffective weapon. And soon even that falls from the girl's hand, clanking to the floor.

Sloth stills at the noise, listening. By all accounts -- and she has no reason to discount any of Archer's information -- Scieszka is a light sleeper. But there's no noise.

The Rockbell girl has enough in her for one last attempt. She can't force Sloth away, but her flailing knocks over one stack of books, and it's like a row of dominoes falling.

That does wake Scieszka. Sloth releases the Rockbell girl and squeezes down between the cracks in the floorboard as Scieszka runs down the hall. The Rockbell girl sputters and coughs. It's a weakness, but Sloth can't help lingering.

She's gloating, she tells herself. It's not guilt or motherly concern that compels her to wait until Scieszka is in the room asking Winry -- the Rockbell girl -- what's wrong, then hurrying to the bed to help her.

Sloth retreats. The memories shouldn't surface again, but if they do, she can always come back and kill the girl.


End file.
